Plongée dans le noir un Vendredi 13
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Elena souhaite ramener Stefan à la maison plus que tout. Elle prévoit d'aller en randonné avec Alaric, mais que se passe-t-il quand elle reste coincé à la pension, avec Damon, sans lumière, et que des phénomènes étranges se produisent ?


**Ceci est un OS centré sur Damon et Elena.**

**Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs, L.J. Smith ; et K. Williamson. Je ne tire aucun profit, de cet écrit; et, bien évidemment le plagiat est strictement interdit.

**Résumé :** Ce situe dans une version alternative de la saison trois épisode sept. En ce moment, les fictions sont plus basées sur Noel / Nouvel An, mais comme j'aime assez Halloween, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une nouvelle. C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire "d'horreur", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p><strong><span>« Plongée dans le noir un Vendredi 13 »<span>**

Ce matin là, tout Mystic Falls était plongé dans un sommeil dès plus prenant, seuls l'orage grondant et la foudre éclairant l'horizon venaient perturber le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la ville. A la Pension des Salvatore, Elena plongée dans le noir, avec comme seule lueur les éclairs illuminant l'habitacle, regardait les gouttes d'eaux s'abattre violement contre les carreaux de l'immense chambre qu'elle habitait depuis des mois, et sursautait de temps à autre, quand avec violence, le vent projetait les énormes branches du chêne contre la vitre humidifié et faisait résonner à des mètres à la ronde le bruit strident qui en ressortait. Elle soupira, aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée, au programme : Randonné dans les Appalaches avec Alaric, pour convaincre pour la énième fois Stefan de rentrer avec eux.

Elena reprit ses esprits et détourna son regard vers la porte close de sa chambre, l'horloge suspendu au-dessus indiquait 5h00, il était temps de se lever. Elle se redressa, non sans difficulté, s'étira, baya et retomba lourdement sur ses deux oreillers, non décidément elle n'était pas du matin. D'autant plus que les précédents échecs cuisant qu'elle avait subi avec le vampire ne la m'était pas non plus en bonne condition. Elle se donna encore une bonne dizaine de minutes à profiter de son confortable matelas, cependant c'était sans compter sur l'obstination et la détermination de son semi-tuteur légal, Alaric, en effet, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans un sommeil profond, son cellulaire se mit à vibrer puis à sonner alternativement. Non sans étouffer un cri de frustration, la jeune femme attrapa sauvagement son cellulaire. Nouveau message, ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité s'en émanant, et se mit soudainement à paniquer. « Je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure, tiens-toi prête. »

Elena, passant outre son vertige de s'être levé trop rapidement, se précipita vers sa porte de chambre avant de l'ouvrir violemment, et, après s'être souvenue qu'elle vivait avec un vampire à l'ouïe très fine, pinça violement ses lèvres, cessa de respirer et attendit quelques secondes, écoutant le moindre bruits qui lui ferait penser que Damon s'était réveillé. Voyant qu'aucun bruit, mis à part la pluie s'abattant sur la toiture du Manoir ne venait déranger l'étrange silence qui l'entourait, Elena en posant son pied nu sur le plancher, et en y appuyant tout son poids, un grincement sourd et en écho s'en réchappa. Sous le coup de la pression, Elena ferma les yeux, serra les dents, et avança lentement jusqu'à attendre la rampe d'escaliers, où heureusement pour elle, un tapis surplombait les marches, couvrant ainsi, le bruit de ses pas. Elle soupira à nouveau et atteignit la cuisine. 5h13 était indiqué sur l'horloge analogique du micro-onde. Ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle vivait avec Damon, vivre, enfin presque, puisqu'elle passait 5 jours sur 7 chez lui. Les deux autres jours où elle était chez elle, étaient le week-end où elle aimait les passer avec son petit frère, puisque les autres jours, ce dernier travaillait tôt le matin, jusqu'à très tard le soir au Mystic Grill. De ce fait, dans les placards habituellement vides et poussiéreux se trouvaient à présent toutes sortes de nourritures qu'elle appréciait. Elle ouvrit celui réservé au petit déjeuné et ce mit à beurrer sa tartine avant de la recouvrir de confiture. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle se forçait pour ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie dès qu'elle aurait franchit la première foret qu'ils traverseront. Un éclair puis le tonnerre retentit. L'ampoule qui illuminait la cuisine se mit à vaciller : s'allumer, se reteindre, se rallumer, pour finalement rendre l'âme. Un nouveau soupir, d'agacement cette fois. Elle se dirigea vers le salon à l'aveuglette, seule la lumière qu'émanait de son portable lui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Un grincement strident résonna, alors qu'elle allait atteindre les escaliers, elle se stoppa nette. Elle écouta attentivement, et une fois les battements de son cœur redevenus à la normal elle reprit sa route, quand, tout à coup elle se heurta à un mur. Se frottant énergiquement le crane, elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas crier, hurler toute les injures possibles qui lui passeraient par la tête, et surtout ne pas aller chercher un marteau pour démolir ce fameux mur. Avec son téléphone elle illumina devant elle, mais rien, aucun mur n'était présent, elle se trouvait simplement au seuil des marches de l'escalier. Fronçant les sourcils elle reprit sa route, avant de faire littéralement une crise cardiaque. Damon se trouvait derrière elle, et venait de lui souffler, avec une voix qui se voulait effrayante un « Bouh », qui aurait pu réveiller un mort.

« - _Damon_ ! Haleta-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, _Mon dieu mais tu n'es pas bien ? Mon cœur n'est pas encore mort je te rappel, les crises cardiaques j'en risque contrairement à toi !_

- _Alors, alors, tu es bien matinal dis-donc_, lança-t-il d'une voix enjoué, en la contournant, _où vas-tu de si bon matin_ ? »

Elena réprima un hurlement d'exaspération, face à sa nonchalance, et émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement de chat. Damon la regardait mi-amusé, mi-vexé, qu'elle veuille s'en aller sans le prévenir au préalable.

« - _Alaric m'emmène dans les Appalaches_. Damon l'a regardait anxieusement, attendant la suite des explications. _Bah quoi ? J'ai décidé de faire une petite visite dans le passé d'Alaric, tu sais, il était scout tout ça…_Elle secoua la main dans les airs, en adoptant la même attitude que son interlocuteur.

- _Donc_, il fit semblant de réfléchir, _c'est pour ça que tu fais tout, depuis que tu es réveillée pour ne pas me réveiller pas - très efficace au passage -, pour… qu'Alaric te montre comment faire un feu avec un seul bout de bois et un caillou ?_ Questionna-t-il suspicieusement, Elena se balançait sur ses deux jambes, ne sachant comment agir, comment se tenir, puisqu'elle savait que son mensonge n'allait pas prendre, puisqu'elle était une piètre menteuse. _Allons Elena, pas à moi ! Non, en fait, tu vas dans les Appalaches, dans le but de retrouver Stefan puisque tu sais qu'il y est en ce moment même, avec Klaus qui est toujours à la recherche d'une meute de loup-garou_. »

Elena en resta bouche-bée, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« - _Comment est-ce que tu…_

- _'Ric._ Se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur du salon, et l'actionna : Rien. Elena l'entendit jurer dans sa barbe. Pourquoi d'ailleurs se demanda-t-elle, il est supposé voir dans le noir… Il revint du séjour et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles pour une simple humaine.

« - _L'ampoule de la cuisine est aussi grillée, j'ai…_

- _Elles ne sont pas grillées, Elena. Y'a juste plus de courant_. Répliqua-t-il coléreux.

- _Oh…_ Elle réfléchit un instant. _C'est surement l'orage, mais ça va vite revenir…_

- _On est coincé ici_, la coupa-t-il.

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi, y'a juste plus de courant, c'est rien, il va revenir et_…

- _J'ai fais installé un système de sécurité électrique qui bloque les portes, les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussé, automatiquement toutes les nuits_, expliqua-t-il

- _Et ?_ S'impatienta-t-elle, sentant la panique de la claustrophobie prendre le dessous

- _Et… qui dit système de sécurité électrique, dit_…

- _Electricité_, termina-t-elle, toute aussi en colère. _Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris d'installer ça Damon ? Si le courant ne revient pas, on va perdre une opportunité avec Stefan, comment…_

- _J'ai fais ça pour toi, Elena ! Pour ta sécurité !_ Il se servit un verre de bourbon, et elle se radoucit voyant sa détresse.

- _Mais tu sais que si Klaus ou même Stefan voulaient entrer pendant la nuit, ils seraient rentrer. Ce n'est pas un système comme ça qui les auraient arrêtés, tu le sais…_

- _Oui je le sais_, répondit-il en un murmure, _mais ça nous aurait laisser le temps de nous retourner; de trouver un moyen de s'échapper…_

Elena lui sourit doucement, et vient s'assoir à ses côtés

- _Alors on fait quoi maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement en allumant, posé sur la table basse, un cierge.

- _On attend que le courant revienne_, souffla-t-il, le regard perdu dans la flamme chavirant de temps à autre. Il détourna le regard vers Elena, _tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux, j'appellerai 'Ric et je lui expliquerai ce qui nous arrive._

- _Non j'ai pu sommeil, avec la frayeur que tu m'a faite, je suis bien réveiller à présent_, elle sourit doucement et regarda son cellulaire, _Damon ! Y'a pas de réseau_ ! Le vampire prit le sien, avant de le jeter violement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- _Merde !_ Jura-t-il. _Déjà qu'il à une dent contre moi depuis quelque temps ! Là ça va être encore pire !_ Il se renfrogna dans le canapé.

Elena rigola doucement, et soupira une nouvelle fois, la journée allait vraiment être longue.

« - _Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ?_ Demanda Elena, qui s'était à présent couché sur le canapé, la tête posée sur un oreiller.

Damon lui, était appuyé contre la chambranle de la cheminée à fixer les flammes, leurs seuls source de lumière, s'agiter. Reprenant conscience lorsqu'il avait ouïe la jeune femme. Il soupira et regarda sa montre.

- _Bientôt 8 heures_.

- _Donc il est.. Au alentour de midi_. En déduisit-elle. _Pourtant j'ai même pas faim_. Elle hésita un instant et lui posa la question délicate,_ Et… toi ?_ Elle se releva pour lui faire face.

Damon sourit face à son hésitation.

- _Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?_ Demanda-t-il en se retournant à son tour. _Tu as peur qu'on ne sorte jamais d'ici, et que je perfore une de tes veines tellement je serais affamé ?_ Sourit-il machiavéliquement.

- _Non, je sais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal_

- _Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?_ Se rapprocha-t-il.

- _Parce-que tu n'aurais pas installé un système de sécurité pour me protéger pour qu'après tu puisses me manger !_ Sourit-elle en essayant de garder le contrôle de la conversation.

- _Touché,_ sourit-il cette fois-ci sincèrement. _Et pour répondre à ta question, non Elena, je n'ai pas faim, mais si c'est une façon détournée de me proposer une de tes veines, je ne saurais dire non._ Retrouva-t-il son sourire en coin.

- _Idiot !_ Lui lança-t-elle son oreiller en pleine tête -largement raté-, en souriant, et en se rapprochant.

Soudain, un bruit de vase brisé ce fut entendre, et un courant d'air soulevant la chevelure d'Elena lui procura un frisson.

- _C'était quoi, ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Ta sentis le courant d'air ?_

Un nouveau souffle se fit ressentir et tout devint noir, le feu était éteint.

- _Merde !_ Jura Damon, _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Il n'est censé pas y avoir d'air, les fenêtres sont bloquées par de l'acier_ !

- _Tu…Tu crois que quelqu'un à réussi à entrer_ ? Trembla-t-elle, de froid et de peur.

- _Un vampire tu veux dire ? Peut-être_. Entendant le cœur de la jeune femme s'agiter et son corps être secoué de tremblements, il ajouta, _Ecoute, non ce n'est pas un vampire, je l'aurai entendu arriver, perforer de l'acier, c'est assez bruyant._ Elle lui rendit un petit « Umh Umh », d'approbation. _Je vais aller quand même vérifier, partout._

- _Damon, non !_ Cria-t-elle, mais il était déjà partit, _ne me laisse pas toute seule_, termina-t-elle, en un murmure. »

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, essayant de garder un minimum son self-control, et inspira, puis expira, pour faire diminuer sa pression. Son portable était posé sur la table basse, elle s'en rapprocha à pas de loup, tendit le bras et le chercha à tâtons. A l'extrémité de ses doigts, elle sentit un objet froid, elle le surplomba, en continuant son chemin, et se rendit compte que d'une part, cette chose glacée était bien trop grande pour être son portable, et d'autre part, sous elle, elle bougeait. Elle se rendit vite compte, que ce qu'elle était entrain de toucher, était en fait une main. Poussant un cri aigu, elle se propulsa en arrière, et tomba assise. Cachant son visage et n'arrivant plus à respirer, elle se redressa, et cru voir, dans le noir, qu'une ombre, une silhouette, se rapprocher d'elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête sentant une autre présence à ses côtés, « Elena », entendit-elle appeler.

« - _Da-moo-n_ ? Trembla-t-elle, sous le choc.

- _Oui, Elena, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet de la retrouver dans cette état, après être partit seulement quelques secondes.

- _Je l'ai touché_, chuchota-t-elle.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as touché ?_, voyant qu'elle avait son regard fixé au centre de la pièce, de ces mains il lui prit le visage en coupe, la forçant à le regarder, _Hey, Elena, qu'est-ce-que tu as vu ?_

- _Il… Il y a… quelque chose, ici_, chuchota-t-elle encore. Et il pu distinguer avec sa vision de chat, que deux petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses deux yeux.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tu as pu le voir ?_ Et il inspecta la pièce, de sa vision puissante.

- _J'ai touché, une main Damon !_ Pleura-t-elle, _Elle était froide, et… et ça bougeait, c'était…_

- _Chut, ça va aller, il n'y a personne. Je vois bien dans le noir, et je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne_. La réconforta-t-il, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle reprit peu à peu la maitrise d'elle-même, et réalisa soudain.

- _Tu es partis longtemps, Damon_ !

- _Non je suis monté en haut quelques secondes et je t'ai entendu crier je suis tout de suite redescendu_.

-_ Non, c'est pas possible ! Je suis resté plusieurs minutes seule, Damon, je le sais !_

- _Bon écoute pour l'instant, je vais rallumer le feu, ok ? Ne bouge pas. Je reviens._ »

« - _Tu tremble de froid Elena, je vais aller te chercher une couverture, ça fait maintenant une bonne heure que ça ne s'est plus reproduit_. »

Elena acquiesça, et renifla, en s'approchant un peu plus du feu, lorsque celui-ci s'éteignit brutalement. Elle essaya de rester calme, omettant délibérément les vagues de frissons qui déferlaient en elle, et essaya tant bien que mal de rallumer sa seule source de lumière, mais rien ne se produisit. Le parquet derrière elle, se mit soudainement à craqueler. Elena voulut appeler Damon, car la panique prenait le dessus, mais elle ouïe à l'étage, des bruits de verres cassées, et aperçu le vampire se faire projeter par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, et de tomber lourdement sur une table en bois, un pieu enfoncé près de son cœur.

« - _Damon, oh mon dieu._ Elle s'approcha de lui et en empêchant du mieux qu'elle put, que ses larmes ne dévales en cascade sur ses joues rosies, elle retira avec difficulté l'objet fait de bois traversant de part et d'autre, le torse du vampire. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- _Bon, je retire ce que j'ai dis, y'a effectivement quelqu'un ici_. »

« - _Non Elena ! Je suis monté juste quelques secondes en haut ! J'ai juste eu le temps de distinguer une ombre , que je me faisais balancer dans les airs !_ »

La jeune humaine et le vampire, étaient descendus à la cave et avaient ramener plusieurs poches de sangs pour que Damon cicatrise rapidement, et pour ne pas les perdre du fait que le congélateur commençait à ne plus les tenir refroidîtes. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur le canapé, Elena le regardant siroter sa nourriture.

« - _Ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que tu prétends aller en haut que quelques secondes alors que pour moi, ces quelques secondes ont plutôt l'air de quelques minutes, oui_ ! Voyant Damon réfléchir, elle continua, _c'est comme si… le temps s'accélérait à l'étage; c'est complètement fou !_ Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains, signe de découragement.

- _Attends, attends, attends_… Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer, _à chaque fois que ça se produit, je suis à l'étage et toi tu restes en bas, c'est comme ci, ces choses…_

- _Se nourrissaient de notre panique_. Termina-t-elle.

- _Oui, aussi… Enfin moi j'allais dire de notre éloignement, parce qu'on peut pas vraiment dire que je panique_…

- _C'est vrai c'est ça ! On se disperse, et les ombres arrivent !_

- _Alors ils nous suffit de rester ensemble, à attendre que la lumière revienne, et elles ne viendront plus_. »

Il était maintenant plus de trois heure de l'après-midi, Elena lisait tranquillement, ses jambes étaient étendus sur celles de Damon, qui lui se tenaient assis, à siroter un énième verre de Bourbon. C'est alors qu'il entendit une petite voix féminine qui ressemblait à celle de sa défunte mère, l'appeler. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Elena qui ne semblait rien avoir entendu, puisqu'elle lui souri rapidement avant de replonger dans da lecture. « Damon, Damon », ouïe-t-il, à nouveau, cette voie mélodieuse semblait provenir de l'étage. Comme hypnotisé par ce son qu'il aurait tant voulu entendre à nouveau, il déplaça puis replaça les jambes d'Elena, et s'élança en direction des escaliers. Elena qui l'avait suivit, lui tira le bras, pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« _Hé, Damon ! Où vas-tu ?_ Mais il ne répondit pas, et continua son chemin. _Hé ! Attends, regarde moi_, elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains, _qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Damon ?_

- _Je…Il faut que je monte en haut, Elena ! Attends moi là_. Et il partit à vitesse vampirique.

Elle voulut courir pour se retrouver près du feu, quand elle sentit l'ombre l'effleurer, et la projeter violement jusqu'à la cuisine.

- _Daaamon_ ! Cria-t-elle, avant d'agripper un couteau qu'elle avait fait tomber lors de sa chute. Elle se remit debout, et avant lentement jusqu'au salon, brandissant le couteau devant elle, comme bouclier. _Daamon !_ cria-t-elle de nouveau. »

A l'étage, Damon se dirigea vers la voix qui l'appelait, quand brutalement, il reçut un pieu dans le dos, le faisant tomber bruyamment à genoux. Il reprit ses esprits instantanément, à l'entente d'Elena qui hurlait au rez-de-chaussée. Il voulu redescendre la protéger, mais une autre douleur se fit ressentir sur son bras gauche. Surmontant la douleur il retira le pieu, et trébucha dans les escaliers.

« - _E-le-na !_

Elena se débattait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes avec l'ombre qui l'a poursuivait, et, à chaque fois qu'elle la touchait, Elena perdait de la force vital, elle prenait de plus en plus de puissance en se nourrissant de la peur, et de la panique d'Elena.

- _Damon ! Ça va ?_ Se précipita-t-elle en bas des marche pour l'aider à le relever.

- _Elena, retire-moi le pieu !_

Elle se hâta à la tache, et il se redressa en s'étirant.

- _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ta pris de monter en haut ? On s'était dit qu'on ne s'éloignait pas !_

- _Oh, tiens ça alors ! Comme ça tu ne veux plus me quitter ? Il y a un temps où tu ne voulais même plus être dans la même pièce que moi_. Blagua-t-il.

- _Damon ! C'est sérieux ! Ce sont des vampires….fantômes, c'est fou mais c'est comme ça ! Plus j'ai peur, et plus ils te blessent, plus ils se matérialisent, donc il prennent de la puissance !_

- _Je suis désolé, Elena. Ça va t'es pas blessée ?_

- _Non, ça va…J'ai… juste… plus de force, je suis épuisé !_ Elle s'assit sur une des marches, et Damon la regarda, inquiet.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé, Elena, j'ai…entendu ma mère, m'appeler, et_…

- _Hé, ça va, c'est rien… tu as entendu ta mère tu dis ?_

- _Oui, j'ai purement et simplement… pété les plombs_.

- _C'est rien, Damon, c'est l'enfermement qui nous rend comme ça, c'est tout._Elle lui sourit doucement.»

Dix-sept heure, venait de sonner à l'horloge mural, et l'électricité n'était toujours pas revenue. Elena, ayant entendu les coups résonnés, s'était réveillée, et remarqua alors qu'elle s'était assoupi sur l'épaule de Damon, et que lui-même s'était endormi, la tête posé sur la sienne. En se réveillant, elle le réveilla également.

« - _Le courant ne reviendra jamais, je crois !_ Se lamenta-t-elle.

Damon, la pressa contre lui, et lui caressa le bras.

- _Je pense qu'il va revenir bientôt, la pluie à l'air d'avoir déjà diminuée, et l'orage n'est plus là._ »

Il baisa son front, et au moment où il allait se lever pour allé vérifier l'état du feu, la lumière du salon, revint petit à petit.

« - _Je te l'avais dit_ ! Se rejoua-t-il, en ouvrant ses bras, car Elena se mit à courir vers lui, et à l'enlacer de toutes ses forces.

- _Tiens, tiens, tiens, comme c'est mignon_ ! Entendirent-ils, derrière eux.

- _Frederick ?_ S'étonna Damon, _tu es censé être mort !_

- _Tout comme moi_, Déclara Mason qui venait de se matérialiser !

- _Mais… Co-comment_… Balbutia Elena

- _On est ici pour vengeance ! Peu importe comment on a fait pour arriver là !_ Déclara Frederick.

- _Mason, je comprends, je l'ai tué, mais toi ! C'est mon frère qui t'a tué, et je sais pas si depuis là-haut tu vois tout, mais Stefan n'habite plus ici, pour cause de mauvais comportement !_

- _Je suis ici, pour Katherine. Pas pour toi !_ Déclara-t-il avant de se jeter violement sur Elena, mais Damon, se plaça rapidement devant elle, afin de faire barrage.

- _Je…je ne suis pas Katherine, moi c'est Elena, Elena !_

Et, sur la table basse, Damon à grande vitesse, prit le pieu qui, il y a peu de temps, était encore planté dans sa poitrine, et l'enfonça violement dans la cage thoracique du vampire.

- _Tu ne peux pas me tuer, j'y suis déjà_, Ricana-t-il avant de retirer le bout de bois sans difficulté.

- _Non, mais moi je peux_, déclara Bonnie, qui venait de passé la porte et brandissait la pierre de lune en leurs directions. Elle récita une formule magique inscrite dans un de ses grimoires, posé dans son autre main, et derrière elle, Alaric tenait des cierges allumés, et était concentré sur les deux fantômes, qui hurlait de douleur, et voyant leurs êtres tout entier se décomposer lentement jusqu'à disparition totale. Elena sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie magicienne.

« - _Mais comment as-tu…_

- _'Ric_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Soudainement, malgré la joie indéniable qu'elle ressentait à cette instant précis, il lui manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un, elle se retourna et chercha la présence de Damon, le réconfort dans ses yeux azur. Il lui sourit et vint se poster à ses cotés. Tous les quatre, bras dessus bras dessous, franchisèrent la porte en bois de chêne, et respirèrent de grandes bouffées d'air frais.

« - _L'ironie du sort, c'est qu'on est un Vendredi 13_. Déclara Damon, en quittant la Pension et en savourant la brise automnale qui vient caresser son visage, il enlaça Elena. »

* * *

><p>J'ai baclé un peu la fin, j'espère que l'histoire vous a quand même plus. Peut-être des revieuws ? En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS. A bientot, L.<p> 


End file.
